


Damon and Enzo

by thek9kid



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:57:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thek9kid/pseuds/thek9kid
Summary: What if Enzo won that game of rock paper scissors? What if it was Damon stuck in that cage at the Augustines New Years Eve Party while the house burned to the ground? What would Enzo do?





	

A/N: So I started watching the Vampire Diares a while ago and I love Enzo and I wish there was more Damon and Enzo friendship parts. When I watched the fifth season of Vampire Diaires and we meet Enzo, I always wondered what would have happened if Enzo won that game of rock paper scissors. What if it was Enzo on the outside and and Damon trapped in the cage? So I wrote this fic and I hope you enjoy it!

 

 

The fire raged as Enzo ripped and tore his way through every human at the Augustine New Year’s Eve Party.

“Enzo!” Damon yelled as the fire got dangerously close to him in the cage, Enzo ripped off another head of some guy in a suit.

“Enzo! We gotta go! Now!” Enzo looked back at his friend stuck in the cage, he jumped over the fire to the bars holding Damon captive. They both gripped the bars, trying to pull them apart, but the bars were coated in vervain and neither vampire could hold on long enough to pry them open. After a solid 10 minutes of trying, Damon let go and backed up, seeing the last few exits start to disappear. 

“Enzo,” He yelled over the roar of the fire, “Enzo stop.” He coughed as the fire started to get to his weakened lungs.The younger vampire ignored him.

“ ‘Zo, you gotta go.” He pleaded, not wanting his friend to die with him, when he had the means to escape, “One of us should get out of here alive.”

Enzo glared up at Damon, his hands sizzling on the bars, “I’m not leaving you D, it’s not happening, so get back over here and help me!” He yelled desperately.

“If you stay, we’ll both die.” Damon reasoned, reaching a hand through the bars, pulling Enzo’s hands off the bars slowly.

“No, we’re both getting out, I’m not leaving you!” Enzo’s voice cracked with emotion, tears and smoke stinging the back of his eyes

“You have to.”

“No. no, no.” Enzo shook his head.

“Please Enzo, there’s no time.” He urged his friend watching as the house fell down around them.

Enzo didn’t move.

“It’s ok.” Damon tried to comfort him.

“No It’s not!” he screamed.

“Tell my brother-”

“No! You can tell him yourself. Just help me get you out of here, please!” He pleaded desperately.

“Tell my brother,” He coughed as the smoke got to his lungs, “Tell him I love him, tell him I’m sorry for everything and that I forgive him.” Damon’s voice broke, the thought of not ever seeing his baby brother again tearing him apart. He watched absently as his right pant leg caught fire.

“Damon-”

“Go!”

Enzo didn’t budge.

“Go damnit!” He pushed him away weakly. 

Enzo backed away from the bars slowly, Damon sighed in relief , “It’s ok, ‘Zo, go, get revenge for the both of us, ok?” he smiled weakly holding back screams of pain as the flames licked up his leg.

Enzo nodded, watching in horror as his friend caught fire, “You’re my best friend Damon, my only friend, they’ll pay for this, they’ll all pay.” Enzo vowed, turning his back on his only friend, squeezing his eyes shut as he sped out of the house quickly, trying to block out the screams as his best friend burned. 

They’ll pay, they’ll all pay.

 

Soooo? Wahchya think? Tell me in a comment, please leave a kudo if you feel so inclined. Thanks for taking the time to read this short thingamajig. I hope you enjoyed it.

TTFN

K9KID OUT!


End file.
